I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mobile telephone systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel and improved mobile telephone position system and mobile telephone that obtains its geographic position.
II. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating the use of the geographic position of a mobile telephone in the prior art. FIG. 1 depicts a Global Position Satellite (GPS) system 100, mobile telephone 101, communication system 102, and emergency call system 103. The communication system 102 includes a position calculation system 104. The configuration and operation of these devices and systems are well known.
The GPS system 100 broadcasts a GPS signal 110 that is received by the mobile telephone 101 and the communication system 102. The mobile telephone 101 processes the GPS signal 110 and transfers resulting GPS information to the communication system 102 in a control signal 111. The position calculation system 104 uses the GPS signal 110 and the GPS information from the control signal 111 to calculate the geographic position of the mobile telephone 101.
In an emergency, the user of the mobile telephone 101 places an emergency call 112 through the communication system 102 to the emergency call system 103. The emergency call 112 could be initiated in several ways, such as dialing 911, pressing a programmed key, or selecting from a menu. The user typically converses with an operator at the emergency call system 103 to relay important information related to the emergency. The position of the user is a critical piece of information because it is required for emergency personnel to locate and assist the user. If the user is unable to converse with the emergency system 103 on the emergency call 112, then the emergency call system 103 obtains the geographic position of the mobile telephone 101 from the position calculation system 104 using communication link 113. Emergency personnel use the geographic position of the mobile telephone 101 to locate and assist the user.
The use of the geographic position of the mobile telephone 101 in an emergency is of vital importance to the user. Unfortunately, the user is unable to effectively access this information in non-emergencies. In some situations, user access to the geographic position of the mobile telephone 101 could prevent an emergency from occurring. The ability for the user to obtain the geographic position of the mobile telephone 101 would enhance the value and utility of the services provided by the communication system 102.
Although mobile GPS devices are available that obtain and display position information, these devices are not integrated with a mobile telephone. Unfortunately, the user is required to purchase and carry additional equipment to obtain position information and to place calls. In addition, these GPS devices require additional circuitry to calculate their position using the GPS signal since they do not use the position calculation system 104 in the communication system 102. The additional circuitry is costly, consumes battery power, and may fail.
The present invention includes a novel and improved mobile telephone position system and mobile telephone. Advantageously, mobile telephone position system allows the user to obtain their geographic position. The system is operational in nonemergency situations. The system efficiently uses the position calculations of a communication system to avoid the additional circuitry and battery power required to perform such calculations within the mobile telephone.
The mobile telephone user places a call through the communication system to a position call system when they want their geographic position. The call could be initiated in several ways, such as dialing a number, pressing a programmed key, or selecting from a menu. In response to the call, the position call system obtains the geographic position of the mobile telephone from the communication system. The position call system transfers the geographic position to the mobile telephone over the call. The mobile telephone provides the geographic position to the user. The position call system also transfers billing information to a billing system.
In other embodiments the mobile telephone user enters a position request during an active call to any call device. In response to position request, the position call system obtains the geographic position of the mobile telephone from the communication system. The position call system transfers the geographic position to the mobile telephone over the call. The mobile telephone provides the geographic position to the user. The position call system also transfers billing information to a billing system.